


Killing in the name of

by LittleRoma



Series: Infusion Diaries [9]
Category: Arrow - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humour, Music, U2 - Freeform, search your emotions Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoma/pseuds/LittleRoma
Summary: What if Felicity ended up actually going to fix Verdants computer software issues, and WIFI?  Felicity also considers what it means to give into your emotionsChapter title changed recently, the new title comes from the 1991 song by Rage Against The Machine





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dominica is in fact real and I do have a mucopolysaccharide condition, I am receiving treatment for it, which is perhaps how I'm able to write so much
> 
> The correct reading order for this series is:
> 
> 1\. I can see clearly now the rain is gone [part five]  
> 2\. Not afraid [part six]  
> 3\. All you need is love [part one]  
> 4\. Who are you? [part two]  
> 5\. And I don’t want to be so damn protected [part three]  
> 6\. Killing in the name of [part four]

It might seem completely and utterly contradictory, but Felicity found that giving into her emotions could guide her in ways more unexpected and fulfilling than she could ever expect.  Letting her anger and fear lead her to conclusions could be wholly satisfying and could lead her to an unanticipated windfall.  Sometimes it was the only way she could satisfactorily deal with her parents and her home life growing up.

 

After all, when your Papa was a former (eternally recovering) drug addict who was also addicted to the high-stake puzzles and your Dad was a former British Army doctor.  The two of them always enjoyed (at least she thought they enjoyed) chases around London, uncovering the scenes of grisly murders, they caused no small amount of headaches to Felicity.  Her uncle was essentially the British Government; he was responsible for the actions of the British Government both home and abroad, he was a massive coordinator in covert activities.  Though Felicity found that she couldn’t be sure of what exactly her Uncle did, just that he had a former 00 agents as a bodyguard/secretary which indicated to Felicity that if nothing else, he was important and needed to be protected.

 

It was strange, though because while her Papa and Uncle shared an antagonistic relationship, the two of them always getting at one another, her Uncle was always already to protect his brother.  Sometimes, he even seemed to compromise the safety of British citizens to protect his baby brother.

 

But whatever, Felicity didn’t even think that she had felt so annoyed and angry and terrified when she had heard that her Dad and kidnapped by a lunatic and chained up with at least one sniper rifle pointed at him.  She had later learned (and sworn to complete secrecy) that it was a newcomer named Professor Jim Moriarty.

 

She had researched the name but hadn’t found any trace of any Jim Moriarty.

 

That was a lie there was a retired piano teacher / art teacher known as James Moriarty living in Nebraska, but he was in a coma at the time her Dad was kidnapped.  Felicity had quietly closed down the files; she wasn’t comfortable peeking in complete and utter innocent strangers.

 

She had been told by her Papa that Moriarty was to all extents and purposes a big time criminal, he had connections in all sorts of criminal pies and ventures.  She had been expressly warned to not peek in on the man because her Papa didn’t want for her to attract the evil creep’s attention.  That behaviour was strange coming from her Papa, warning her not to look into someone?

 

It was an exercise in self-restraint not doing anything more than the preliminary digging.  Well, she had started, and she couldn’t stop!  Not that there was much to find – the guy was a freaking ghost on databases – gave new meaning to the term ghosting!

 

So, she had ignored the rage building up and curling in her gut, and went about applying to enter into MIT, wanting nothing more than to get away from British shores for some time.  She might regret leaving behind some of her friends, especially some of her nursing colleagues from St Barts, but she needed a clean break.  She had needed some distance from everything, some safety.

 

It was by sheer coincidence that Mycroft did not get even _more_ involved in the whole mess with Cooper, sure she had as always been protected from being arrested.  Apparently, her uncle had placed her under some type of diplomatic immunity – when he had the chance to do that she wasn’t sure – but Cooper hadn’t found out about it.  He had killed himself without realising that Felicity was free from any of the judicial ramifications.

 

To cut a long story short, she now worked at Queen Consolidated, where she was very careful to make sure that they never found out about her connections to Sherlock Holmes.  But it seemed like Walter Steele knew, or at least guessed somehow.

 

_“Miss Smoak, I know you’ve been hiding something, I think we share more than an affinity for technology-based businesses, don’t we?  I suspect we may share a country, don’t we?  Oh, but don’t worry about me telling, I think some secrets are worth keeping” Mr Steele was his usual secretive self._

 

_“I-I don’t know what you mean Mr Steele.  What is it that you know?” damn it but Felicity was out of practice, she needed to practice more of this false demure thing._

 

_“Oh, cut the nonsense, I think you’re related to one Sherlock Holmes aren’t you?  Now admittedly I don’t pay an awful lot of attention to some of the press from home, after all, I’m busy enough with my work life balance here in the states, just don’t let it affect your work hmm?” Mr Steele had nodded before he went back to his work dismissing Felicity just as quickly as she had come into the office._

 

Felicity had kept an eye on Mr Steele over the next few weeks, but he hadn’t come near the woman.  Aside from sending his stepson down to Felicity, she would have thought that he had completely forgotten about Felicity.  In fact, it was strange, when he had called Felicity into his office, he acted as if their previous conversation hadn’t taken place before he had launched into what he needed help with.

 

All that Felicity could think was, could Mr Steele be attempting to blackmail her?

 

So, when, Felicity was given the opportunity to work with Vigilante otherwise known as the ‘Hood’ Felicity choose to give into her anger.  She chose to channel that rage in taking down some of the scumbags currently operating in Starling City.

 

She couldn’t ignore the fact that the scumbags on the list, were all part of the rich 1%, the materially rich but morally bankrupt, were the names represented on the List.

 

She needed something to distract her from the pain of knowing that her Papa was gone.

 

Something to distract her the idea that her Dad was now seeing **_some_** woman and she didn’t even know anything about the woman.  It was strange there.

 

She should try to go out now, even to sit at the park.  Anything was better than sitting inside and stewing. 

 

Applying some sun cream to her pale ass skin, Felicity made her way out of her home and through the streets at the edges of the Glades.  Sitting in the sun felt nice on her skin, warming up her insides.  She could see clearly now, at least Moriarty was out of the way.

 

Because, this wasn’t some kind of sci-fi show, nobody could come back from death right?

 

Now, she just had to worry about the List was made up of.  And who as on it.  And why was there even a List in the first place?  Why did Mr Queen give his son a List?  And where did Mr Steele come into on this whole thing?

 

Why was she having dreams, of hearing her uncle’s voice in her head, warning her that the East Wind was blowing?  Was something even worse going to happen?

 

* * *

 

With a start, Felicity realised that she had been sitting in the park for hours, that the sun was beginning to go down.  No doubt Queen would have plenty of work for her to do, probably as the Vigilante.  Making her way back to her townhouse (sometimes there were perks involved when your uncle was essentially the British Government and was as paranoid as all get out), Felicity went back into her house and grabbed her car keys.  Throwing a small bag containing her laptop and tablet, along with her mobile and chargers into the front passenger seat.  Felicity slid into the drivers’ seat and stretched behind her to look through the rear window as she reversed out of the small driveway behind her.

 

Driving the little red mini through the streets of the Glades, left Felicity feeling a strange sense of happiness growing inside of her as she pictured her cute little car moving through the streets.

 

Unfortunately, there was a small instance of snarly traffic, shrugging to herself Felicity reached over to the bag in the seat beside her and took out her tablet, thanking her lucky stars that she had initially paid extra for the continued 3G coverage, sorting through her emails, not seeing anything she needed to respond to right away.

 

Glancing up, she realised that the traffic had moved further on, throwing the small tablet in the seat beside her, she pulled off, peeling away from the snarly traffic. 

 

Pulling into the small employee’s car park of Verdant nightclub, Felicity reached into the bag and pulled out the small employee pass, draping the lanyard around her neck, slamming shut the doors of her car behind her.  Holding the car key, Felicity pressed down on the small button, hearing the chirping noise of the car indicating that the car was locked, Felicity smiled to herself as she made her way into the nightclub.

 

Fishing her mobile from her bag (some Britishisms were unlikely to ever leave her) as it rang a jaunty tune.  Feeling genuinely happy when the name of a woman that she hadn’t spoken to in a very long time.  Not having a spare hand, Felicity cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear, she began to speak in a happy tone;

 

“Hey Dominica, I haven’t heard from you in a very long time, how’s work treating you?” Felicity was more than happy to have heard from her old nursing mentor, the woman was so far removed from Felicity’s odd cloak and dagger family, that she was completely happy to talk to the woman.

 

“Alright, we’ve got a new group of patients undergoing an enzyme replacement therapy, so they come up once a week, but so far it seems to work out very well for them all.  Any news from America?” Dominica reported in her laughing voice, that woman could never be depressed for too long!

 

“That’s great, is that the thing they were starting to talk about?  The Mucopolysaccaridosis condition?  Morquio right?  What does the treatment involve?”

 

“I feel I don’t understand enough about the condition but the drug enters in through the system through a saline drip, which we have to monitor but so far the patients seem to be showing a higher stamina level, and their skin has cleared up.  No chance of tempting you back to work in the UK?  Not even in the nursing profession?”

 

“No, I mean I’ve got the degree but you know me, I couldn’t work in close proximity to my parents anymore, I work in the IT department of Queen Consolidated now.  I’m happy enough here right now.  But you’ve seen some of the reports of the American Health System; I couldn’t work as a nurse, a profession which I loved if I could help everyone and sadly it doesn’t seem like I would be able to help everyone.  The ACA has made it a bit better, but I don’t think I could do it.  How are the grandkids?”

 

“Oh, they’re fine, they send you their love.  Do you think you’ll be coming back anytime soon?”

 

“No, I can’t, not right now, I don’t think I can be that close to home again because I know that if I go back, then I might not want to return.  America is my home for now.  I have to go here; I’ll call you again sometime alright?” Felicity smiled saying goodbye to her friend.

 

Making her way even further into the club, Felicity saw that once again Mr Merlyn was standing behind the bar, didn’t that guy have a job?  Walking up to the bar, Felicity smiled at the guy

 

“Hello, Mr Merlyn, another work order has been put through for IT assistance in this club, I’m Felicity Smoak, the IT girl, what is it that you need me to do?”

 

“Why on Earth would you want an IT girl in a club?  Tommy why have you want an IT girl?” an unknown girl laughed, not unkindly.

 

“Laurel, be nice.  Call me Tommy, Mr Merlyn is my father.  But I didn’t send out any requests for work, do you have an order form?” ~~Mr Mer~~ Tommy chided looking adorably confused.

 

Felicity grabbed out a large clipboard out of the bag and passed it over to ~~Mr Mer~~ Tommy while speaking “Yes, here it is here, near the bottom, I just need your instructions and your signature,” Felicity tried to ignore ~~Gorgeous Laurel~~ damn it Laurel’s faux mean words, could someone please explain why her Uncle had decided to stalk her?

 

“Okay, so this says that Oliver wants WIFI in the office, but why on Earth does he want WIFI across the rest of the club?  Ms Smoak, would you expect the internet when you go to a club?” Tommy questioned frowning down at the work order.

 

“It’s not really my scene, give me a good book and a cup of tea in my fluffy bed socks, oh and I said that out, loud didn’t I?  Why did I say that out loud?  But my guess?  It’s in case partygoers want to ‘gram ‘book ‘chat, after all, wouldn’t it be a good thing if they could share their clubbing experience?” Felicity started to babble, describing her perfect Friday night, she would never be accused of being a party animal!

 

“Right, but why he discuss that with me?  Or at least tell me?  We’re supposed to be business partners.” Tommy leant back against the back of the bar, his brow furrowing as he began to wonder what else his friend was keeping from him.

 

“Call me Felicity, but I’m just the IT girl, can you point me to the office please?”

 

“Oh, yeah sure, it’s just over there, I’ll come up later to check everything,” Tommy replied pointing over his shoulder towards the door behind which lay the stairs leading up the office.

 

Felicity had to hide a smirk as she walks past the door that led down towards Oliver’s weird man cave, and entered the other door, wanting to get some of her work started and (hopefully) finished before she had to leave the office once again.  Entering the office, Felicity shuddered to herself as she noticed the big box of underwear and a surprisingly large pair of women’s shoes. 

 

Huh, she didn’t even know they made stiletto’s that tall and in that size!

 

Taking out her laptop and tablet, Felicity began to flutter around the office connecting leads and shuffling around the books.

 

Once again, Felicity tried not to let herself become _too_ surprised when she saw that the two’s office contained books. 

 

That was mean of her. 

 

She shouldn’t do that.

 

Playing ‘The Joshua Tree’ album by U2 on her laptop loudly, Felicity lost herself attempting to connect the WIFI and solve the computer woes of a former steel factory turned nightclub.

 

_My hands are tied / My body bruised, she’s got me with / Nothing to win and / Nothing to lose_

 

Felicity had started to sing out loud when the office door opened and Tommy Merlyn walked in raising his eyebrow he heard Felicity keening

 

“ _AND YOU GIVE YOURSELF AWAY / WITH OR WITHOUT YOU.”_

 

“U2 fan Ms Smoak?” he spoke shocking the crap out of Felicity who shrieked and slid backwards off her stool in her sudden fright.

 

“ACK, DON’T DO THAT!” Felicity coughed before blushing and continuing “Is there any we can just pretend that didn’t just happen?  No?  Well, okay then that was embarrassing, but I’ve connected the WIFI, oh excuse me” Felicity spun round blushing grateful to her phone for the interruption, glancing at the message, she saw that she would have to deal with the information on the phone when she in private once again “sorry about that, my family from home, I’m going to have to deal with that later, but you’ve got WIFI, I wasn’t sure if you wanted it secured, so I’ve left it unsecured , but I can put a password on it if you.  For the office, I’ve put it on a separate network that business computers can access but that everybody else can’t.  Is there anything else you want me to do?”

 

“No, that’s it, for now, Felicity, I’ll see you later okay?”

 

“Okay, bye Tommy and again so sorry for the singing” Felicity cringed knowing that she was a very bad singer without even having to be told.

 

“That’s fine, Felicity, I prefer a bit of David Bowie myself” Tommy winked as Felicity made her way out of the office cursing to herself about her penchant for embarrassing and overly situations.  Why, oh why, did she enjoy putting herself in those situations?

 

Hurrying out of the office, Felicity glanced at her phone and saw an update about Moriarty.  Wasn’t he dead?  Didn’t he die at the same time as her Papa?

 

What was going on?  Why was this even happening to her?

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Felicity starts to sing is 'With Or Without You' by U2, taken from their fifth studio album 'The Joshua Tree' released 30 years ago this March. I've seen them once in concert, on the 360/How To Dismantle An Automic Bomb gig at Croke Park


End file.
